The invention relates to a solenoid valve which comprises a valve body and electromagnet, and a protective cap covering electrical connection elements, and can contain electrical protection means, means for indicating the functional state of the solenoid valve, and/or means which complement the function of the solenoid valve.
Known solenoid valves for the distribution of fluids under positive or negative pressure include an electromagnet for controlling the opening and closing movements of the valve. When an electric current is passed through the coil of the electromagnet, the magnetic flux generated causes the displacement of a movable magnetic core; this displaces a flap which opens and/or closes orifices for the passage of a fluid through the valve. In industrial plants, solenoid valves are often controlled by programmable automata and located in switch cabinets, making new demands in terms of electrical connections, safety or indication of the functional state of the valves.
Present day solenoid valves comprise electrical connection elements such as lugs, pins, cables, etc., depending on the connection system required by the user. In addition to these connection elements forming part of the solenoid valve itself, there are specific electrical connection components such as cable connectors, connectors for visual indication of the functional state showing when the electromagnet is activated, or safety elements such as interference-suppressing devices or other specific circuits.
Because of the varieties of electrical connections required by the user, there are many versions of solenoid valves, creating additional costs for the producer. Furthermore, the safety elements and elements for indicating the valve functional state are connected between the solenoid valve and the control source. Since these devices are added to the solenoid valve, they are bulky and costly and the user wastes time fitting these components. No solenoid valve has so far provided a rational modular solution to this problem.